The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the control of broadcast of media content. More particularly, the invention relates to tailoring the broadcast of such content collectively to one or more target populations based upon information received or drawn from individual receivers of the content.
Broadcast techniques have become increasingly sophisticated, and now include a wide range of physical media as well as strategies for delivery of content to its intended audience. For example, television content has been traditionally broadcast to all receivers within an area capable of receiving the broadcast signals. Currently available cable and satellite providers extend this conventional approach by providing a range of pre-scheduled programming options, commonly grouped in packages ranging from basic to premium, each of which may differ in the content provided and the costs charged to subscribers. Such paradigms are increasingly challenged by digital content offerings, such those provided on individual sites available over the Internet (with wired or wireless connections), and over cellular telephone or other networks.
Some of these technologies allow for interactive data exchange between the viewer and the content provider. This is particularly true of Internet and cellular-based content offerings. Similarly, specific subscriptions for particular programs may be made to satellite and cable content providers (e.g., so-called “pay-per-view”). However, these disparate approaches to content selection and delivery have not addressed broadcast media. That is, for completely individualized selection and delivery, such as via the Internet, individual viewers select content to be downloaded or streamed, and that particular content is provided to that particular viewer. The content and the manner in which it is provided are not altered by the user selection. Similarly, “television” programming selections made to satellite and cable providers are made and result in content delivery solely on an individualized based. That is, the selection of programs by one or more households in an area does not affect whether and how the signals for the content are collectively offered or delivered.
While such developments have dramatically changed the broadcast landscape, considerable gaps remain in and between these content delivery solutions. For example, extremely limited or no link is available between programming selections actually made by viewers (or listeners) of broadcast content and the content providers. For many years dedicated services, such as those performed by Neilsen Media Research and others, have allowed for monitoring of viewer selections and habits. However, this information has been used for very long-term planning (e.g., of broadcast season-scale investment in current and future program production). The information is not collected or processed in a manner to permit more immediate (e.g., during a broadcast) changes. Moreover, such information is not used to customize the entertainment experience of the individual audience participant.
The inventors have identified a need for improved media content delivery approaches that utilize the flexibility offered by individualized selectivity of programming by viewers, and the power provided by the ability to broadcast content collectively to a target audience. It is believed that such innovations may significantly alter the manner in which broadcast content is delivered, even by conventional media, such as for television broadcasts. The inventive approaches may thereby greatly enhance the ability to satisfy a collective audience based upon collectivization of preferences and selections by individuals within the audience.